


¿Idiotez adolescente?

by Piky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Besos robados, M/M, Paige es prima de Derek, Stiles celoso, adolescentes, etc - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piky/pseuds/Piky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sintió  su espalda chocar contra la pared del armario para escobas de la escuela.<br/>Sentía las manos ajenas recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras sus labios eran devorados, por nada más ni nada menos que Derek Hale, el capital del equipo de básquet.</p><p>¿Cómo había terminado en esta situación?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Como termine en esta situación?

**Author's Note:**

> Sera una historia muy corta, entre tres o cinco capítulos.

Sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared del armario para escobas de la escuela.  
Sentía las manos ajenas recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras sus labios eran devorados, por nada más ni nada menos que Derek Hale, el capital del equipo de básquet.

¿Cómo había terminado en esta situación?  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Dos semanas antes…

Sentados en las gradas del campo de entrenamiento de Lacrosse del instituto de Beacon Hills, se encontraban dos jóvenes con cara de fastidio.

-Scotty, ¿de verdad Lydia y Allison te dijeron que nos verían aquí a las doce?—pregunto un castaño de unos bellísimos ojos marrones.

-Si Stiles, eso dijeron. —respondió por quinta vez Scott.

-Entonces no entiendo lo que está pasando, porque ya son dos doce treinta y ellas no aparecen, yo tengo entrenamiento en diez minutos—se quejó.

-Esperémoslas cinco minutos más, porfa. —Le puso los mejores ojos de cachorro a su amigo, el cual asintió resignado al verlo. —Y si aún no llegan te dejare ir para que te puedas convertir en la princesa Ariel.

-Idiota, no me digas princesa Ariel. —le dio un puñetazo amistoso a su amigo en el hombro mientras reía.

-Scott no miente pareces una sirena cuando estas nadando. —dijo una voz masculina con chulería, los dos amigos miraron hacia donde provenía la voz y se encontraron con Allison que reía divertida y con Lydia que venía de la mano de Aiden, los dos sonreían socarrones mientras miraban a Stiles.

-¡Cállate Aiden!—se quejó el castaño para después sonreír con picardía hacia el. —Ya sé que estás enamorado de mí, pero ten algo de consideración con Lydia aquí presente. —le guiño un ojo para después mandarle un beso mientras todos reían divertidos.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?—pregunto curioso Scott después de que Allison se hubiera acercado a darle un beso.

-Las chicas que decidieron hacer su buena acción del día. —bufo el gemelo.

-¿Buena acción del día?—la confusión impregnaba la voz del castaño que de repente dio un respingo y miro aterrado a las muchachas.—Por favor díganme que no volvieron a ayudar a alguien a cambiar de look, porque les recuerdo que la última vez que hicieron algo parecido Samanta Parker, se volvió el ser más frívolo y materialista del planeta y eso que antes era una dulce joven que solo vestía con faldas largas y blusas de cuello alto.—sus amigos lo veían fijamente, pero él ni caso les hacía—Recuerdo cuando se peleó con la capitana de las porristas, porque decía que ella tenía más estilo y era más bonita, lo cual era mentira porque es obvio que Paige es mucho más bonita que ella y es muy dulce, por eso todos la adoran…—se calló de repente y fulmino con la mirada a su mejor amigo que era el que le tenía tapada la boca.

-Lo siento Stiles, pero si sigues hablando nunca sabremos qué es lo que hicieron las chicas y yo de verdad quiero saberlo, además de que llegaras muy tarde a tu entrenamiento. —soltó a su mejor amigo después de verlo asentir y los dos miraron fijamente a las chicas como diciéndoles que comenzaran a contarles lo que habían hecho.

-Aunque fue más cosa de Allison que mía. —comento la pelirroja mientras se veía las uñas.

-No podía dejarla llorando en el baño. —se defendió la pelinegra, pero al sentir la mirada insistente del castaño decidió seguir hablando. —Buenos lo que sucede es que nos encontramos a Ángela Young llorando en el baño porque se le declaro a Derek Hale y este la rechazo.

-Lo cual no es nada nuevo, porque Derek Hale rechaza a todas las personas que se le declaran. —hablo Lydia mientras que se sentaba en las piernas del gemelo que ya había tomado asiento al lado de Stiles.

-Pero esta vez es diferente, porque ella dice que Derek le estuvo coqueteando desde hace unos días, así que ella no entendía porque la había rechazado. —dejo de hablar al escuchar un bufido del castaño.

-Entonces Allison quiso consolarla pero no lo consiguió y como yo me estaba desesperando le pregunte a Ángela que era lo que le veía a Derek.—la pelirroja hablaba como si nada mientras acariciaba el cabello a Aiden.—Y cuando ella me respondió que era porque él era el capitán del equipo de básquet, el número uno de las clases y extremadamente guapo, le dije que era una superficial que solo veía a Derek como un trofeo del cual presumir, lo cual hizo que llorara con más ganas hasta que Allison le dijo que se ella se merecía algo mejor y que no debía derramar sus lágrimas por alguien que no la valorara.

-Después de eso Ángela se arregló el maquillaje, nos dio las gracias y salió del baño. Por eso llegamos tarde. —dijo a modo de disculpa.

-No puedo creer que me hayan hecho gastar mi tiempo en escuchar sobre otra tonta superficial que esta “enamorada” de un idiota frívolo como Derek Hale. —Hablo con seriedad el castaño mientras se ponía de pie. —Me tengo que ir, ya voy tarde a mi entrenamiento. —se despidió de ellos y empezó a caminar rumbo al gimnasio donde se encontraban las piscinas.

-Nunca he entendido porque Stiles odia tanto a Derek. —comento desconcertado el gemelo a los demás, mientras veían al castaño alejarse.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Después de escuchar el sermón del entrenador por llegar tarde, entreno por una hora con sus compañeros de equipo y cuando todos empezaron a marcharse, él se dispuso a nadar por media hora más.

Adoraba nadar, si no fuera porque se arrugaba por estar en el agua se pasaría toda su vida en ella. Y aunque sus amigos se burlaban porque según ellos parecía una sirena, no le importaba ya que en el agua se sentía libre y no es que le faltara libertad, porque sus padres eran algo estrictos pero confiaban en él y la mitad de las veces dejaban que el hiciera lo que quisiera, solo que se sentía diferente cuando nadaba.

Al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj del gimnasio decido salir de la piscina, para ponerse ropa seca e ir a su casa, pero antes de eso pasaría a su casillero para ver lo que su admirador secreto-no-tan-secreto le había dejado el día de hoy. 

Desde hace dos meses alguien le había empezado a dejar ya sean poemas, peluches o cartas de amor en su casillero y estaba seguro que ese alguien era Matt Daehler, ya que él siempre estaba cerca cuando se dirigía a su casillero y antes de que él lo abriera le regalaba una sonrisa tímida mientras sus mejillas adquirían un lindo sonrojo para después desaparecer, y después de que el desapareciera Stiles se encontraba con una nueva sorpresa en su casillero. Por eso no tenía duda de que se trataba de él.

No podía negar que estaba enamorado de sus cartas y poemas pero no estaba enamorado de Matt, le gustaba pero no lo amaba, tal vez era porque nunca se habían tratado, y estaba seguro que cuando Matt se armara de valor y le pidiera una cita él no iba a negarse.

Después de cambiarse se dirigió a su casillero pero se detuvo de pronto al escuchar unas voces, curioso se acercó para ver de qué se trataba y se encontró con frustrado Derek Hale frente a una muchacha que tenía los ojos repletos de lágrimas, al mirarla mejor se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Ángela Young.

-¿Por qué me coqueteaste, si después ibas a rechazarme?—le reclamo la joven.

-Nunca te coquetee, solo fui amable contigo en una clase, ni siquiera se tu nombre. —gruño el pelinegro.

-¡Mientes!, yo sé que te gusto, ¿Por qué lo sigues negando?—siguió reclamando la joven, pero el de ojos verdes ya no respondió y solo suspiro con molestia. —Te probare que te gusto. —al terminar de hablar se abalanzo sobre el muchacho mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besaba. 

Stiles observo sorprendido a la muchacha ya que nunca se esperó que llegara a hacer eso, cuando ya se iba a ir y dejarles privacidad a ese par para que hicieran lo que quisieran, sus ojos se abrieron anonadados al ver a Derek Hale apartar con algo de brusquedad a la muchacha de él.

-¿Cómo te atreves a besarme?—gruño molesto el pelinegro, mientras la muchacha empezó a sollozar con fuerza, eso es todo lo que Stiles resistió y decidió acercarse a poner en su lugar a ese tonto.

-¿¡Tu como te atreves a tratar a si a una chica!?—le reclamo.—Acaso no te enseñaron que a las mujeres se les debe tratar con delicadeza, pero que más se puede esperar de ti.—Derek lo observo sorprendido mientras él se colocaba frente a la muchacha.—¿Sabes Ángela?—le hablo a la muchacha que también lo observaba sorprendida.—Eres una chica demasiado bonita para tener que rebajarse ante este.—no mentía la chica era castaña de ojos azules con un bonito cuerpo.—¿Por qué no vas mejor a tu casa, mientras yo hablo con este idiota?—ella asintió aun sorprendida y se alejó hacia la salida.—De verdad no entiendo que te ven, eres atractivo no lo niego pero demasiado idiota.—miro fijamente al pelinegro el cual frunció su ceño.—Tu atractivo no es suficiente para que le gustes a alguien, así que no lo entiendo.

-¿Te recuerdo que también llegue a gustarte a ti?—pregunto socarrón.

-Idiotez adolescente, lo bueno es que me di cuenta a tiempo de la tontería que iba a cometer y lo evite. —respondió mientras le sonreía con prepotencia. —Y ahora veo lo que realmente eres, porque tu solo eres una cara bonita que solo es bueno jugando básquet.

-El básquet no es en lo único que soy bueno y te lo probare. —susurro con molestia, y antes de que Stiles le pudiera responder, el pelinegro tomo su rostro y le planto un beso lleno de furia que el castaño tardo en responder por unos segundos de la misma forma.

Se estuvieron besando por varios minutos solo separándose para tomar aire y volver a su violenta batalla de bocas.  
Pero tuvieron que separarse al escuchar al conserje, se miraron a los ojos con los labios rojos e hinchados y cada uno corrió para el lado opuesto que el otro.  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Ya recordaba cómo habían terminado de esta manera, porque después de ese primer beso le siguieron mas todos totalmente desprevenidos para el castaño, ya que Derek siempre lo jalaba cuando menos se lo esperaba ya sea hacia un salón vacío, la bodega, el gimnasio o el armario de las escobas, y después de que terminaban de besarse el pelinegro lo dejaba solo sin decirle una palabra.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era que el no dudaba en responderle a sus besos, después del segundo encuentro se dijo que no volvería a pasar, pero tampoco se negó al tercer beso, hasta que llegó a la conclusión que no tenía nada de malo, le servía para practicar y así cuando se besara con Matt no sería inexperto.  
Con esa idea siempre correspondió los besos del pelinegro, pero ya era momento de terminar con estas situaciones, antes de que Derek creyera que le gustaba y eso subiera más su ego.

Así que poniendo todas sus fuerzas en sus brazos empujo al de ojos verdes lejos de él, el cual lo miro confundido antes de intentar acercarse a él otra vez.

-Ya he practicado suficiente. —extendió sus dos brazos frente a él, para evitar que el otro se le acercara, aunque ya no era necesario porque el pelinegro dejo de caminar hacia el de repente.

-¿Practicar?—alzos ambas cejas con confusión.

-Claro, por eso dejaba que me besaras para que yo pudiera practicar y así cuando me convirtiera en el novio de Matt no quedara como un inexperto. —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Todos los besos que nos hemos dado ¿eran para que practicaras?—pregunto algo decepcionado, pero el castaño no le prestó atención a su tono de voz.

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué más podrían ser?—comento con burla mientras lo miraba divertido. —No me digas que creíste que me había fijado otra vez en ti. —No recibió respuesta. —Te lo dige la otra vez, cuando me gustabas era porque yo era un adolescente idiota. Ahora si me disculpas, me retiro. —Se acercó a la puerta pero antes de salir se detuvo un momento. —Por cierto no quiero que me beses nunca más. —y sin más salió dejando al pelinegro solo.


	2. ¿Qué haré?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero honestamente me costo mucho escribir la continuación de la historia.  
> La verdad estoy muy insegura con este capitulo, pero espero que les guste.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Derek Hale?

Era lo que se preguntaba un castaño mientras estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación abrazando un lobo negro de peluche con ojos azules que su admirador secreto-no-tan-secreto le había obsequiado.

-¿Por qué soy tan masoquista?—le pregunto Stiles al peluche—Ha pasado un mes y todavía no puedo olvidar el sabor de sus besos.

Efectivamente ya había pasado un mes desde que termino aquella situación con Derek y llevaba dos semanas saliendo con Matt, el cual cuando se acercaba con intenciones de besarlo el castaño se apartaba con disimulo para evitarlo, ya que cuando sus labios estaban a milímetros de ser tocados por los labios ajenos la imagen de unos ojos verdes venía a su cabeza.

Y exactamente esa es la situación no entendía, porque sentía como si le estuviera siendo infiel al capitán del equipo de básquet. Dicho capitán que al día siguiente de su último encuentro, se encontraba abrazando a Paige…. La capitana de las animadoras además de que se lo encontró varias veces en situaciones comprometedoras con Erika Reyes, la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Por eso no entendía porque no podía dejar de pensar en él, después de haber visto la clase de persona que es; porque si, el castaño ya lo había fichado como un mujeriego que no le importa ni traicionar a uno de sus amigos.

Porque eso era para el Derek Hale. 

Y puede que al conocerlo la primera vez lo haya engañado a tal grado de ilusionarlo para después romperle su corazón, pero eso no volvería a pasar porque ya había visto su verdadera cara.

-El no vale la pena ni para que yo me desvele un poco por el. —abrazando con más fuerza al peluche se preparó para dormir.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
-Buenos días Stiles. —lo saludo su amigo que se encontraba recargado en su casillero.

-Buenos días, Scotty. —abrió su casillero ansioso por encontrar algún poema o carta de amor, pero como venía pasando últimamente desde que él y Matt empezaron a salir más seguido no encontró nada.

Lo cual se le seguía haciendo extraño, porque mientras más los veían juntos más disminuían las cartas, y eso lo hacía sentirse decepcionado porque moría por leer esas palabras repletas de amor que hacían a su corazón latir desbocado.

-Stiles, ¿estás bien?—pregunto al ver su mirada llena de decepción.

-Si. —fue lo único que respondió.

-Está bien. —no dándole más importancia al asunto, se acercó a su amigo para abrazarlo por los hombros cuando cerro su casillero. —No vayas a olvidar que prometiste ir hoy al entrenamiento de Lacrosse.

-Claro que no lo olvidare. —le brindo una sonrisa a su amigo, la cual le fue respondida, hasta que una mata de cabello rubio rizado choco contra ellos. — ¿Isaac?—pregunto al reconocer de quien se trataba.

-Stiles, Scott, ¿Saben dónde está Jackson?—pregunto nervioso.

-No la verdad es que no. —Respondió el castaño por los dos. — ¿Pero qué es lo que te ocurre?, ¿podemos ayudarte en algo?—pero antes de obtener una respuesta alguien lo  
interrumpió.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Isaac?—pregunto una voz con chulería, pero también era obvia su preocupación.

-¡Jackson!—el rubio se abalanzo para abrazarlo mientras escondía su cara en su pecho.

-Isaac, dime que sucede. —exigió mientras correspondía al abrazo, sin importarle que tuvieran dos testigos.

-Es Erika y Derek. —Exclamo separándose un poco de el. —Están en el hospital.

-Necesito que te tranquilices un poco Isaac. —el rubio lo tomo por lo hombros mientras su pareja intentaba tranquilizarse. — ¿Boyd lo sabe?—recibió como respuesta a su  
pregunta un asentimiento de cabeza. —Bien, pues vamos al hospital. —tomo al de cabello rizado de la mano y lo empezó a arrastrar con dirección a la salida.

-¿Qué crees que les haya ocurrido?—pregunto Scott a su mejor amigo, pero no recibió respuesta alguna ya que parecía que el castaño esta en shock.  
Derek estaba en el hospital.

¿Pero por qué?

¿Qué es lo que le había ocurrido?

¿Estaría bien?

Eso era lo único en lo que el castaño podía pensar.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
-Stiles, no entiendo que hacemos aquí, creí que Erika y Derek no te agradaban. —se quejó Scott.

-Cállate Scott, vas a hacer que nos descubran. —hablo el castaño en voz baja.

Los dos se encontraban en el hospital ocultos detrás de una máquina expendedora, observando a las personas que estaban en la sala de espera, esperando por noticias de Derek y Erika.

-Hasta Paige está aquí, no lo puedo creer. —el castaño observaba sorprendido a todas las personas que estaban ahí. Que eran Jackson, Isaac, Boyd, Liam primo de Derek acompañado de su novia Hayden, Talía Hale, Cora y ahora Paige. Cuando la chica se acercó a las otras personas lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Liam para después preguntar por el estado del moreno y de la rubia.

-¿Por qué te sorprende?, si Paige y Derek son…— Scott no pudo terminar de hablar porque se vio aplastado por el castaño de repente. — ¿Y ahora qué?—pero la única después que tuvo fue una mano sobre su boca que le impedía hablar.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que sucedió?—la voz de Paige se escuchó cerca de ellos.

-No lo sé bien, solo sé que a Derek lo atropello un auto. —respondió de Boyd.

-Pero si el atropellado fue Derek, ¿Por qué Erika también está en el hospital?

-A ella también la encontraron inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza cerca de la acera. —Suspiro con pesadez. —De hecho ella ya está despierta, está en la habitación 221, solo la deje un momento mientras que el medico la revisaba, en cambio Derek todavía sigue en el quirófano y no hemos tenido ninguna noticia de el. —la preocupación en su voz era palpable.

-¿Sabes que hacían los dos en la calle a las cinco de mañana?

-No. —fue su única respuesta.

-Ven acompáñame a la cafetería. —lo tomo del brazo y lo empezó a arrastrar con dirección a la cafetería.

-Está bien, pero apurémonos que quiero ir a ver a Erika. —fue lo último que escucharon los espías, que seguían escondidos.

-¡Ya sé que hacer!—dijo emocionado el castaño aunque su tono seguía siendo bajo. —Scotty espérame aquí. —por suerte la máquina expendedora donde se están ocultando estaba cerca de la esquina así que el castaño dejo a su amigo sin ser descubierto.

-Es oficial nunca lograre entender a Stiles. —dijo con cansancio Scott.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
El plan del castaño era muy sencillo. Entraría a la habitación de Erika sin que nadie se diera cuenta y así cuando Boyd fuera a verla se enteraría de lo que había pasado.

Afortunadamente para el cual cuando estaba cerca de la habitación de la rubia vio salir al doctor de ella y escucho como este le comentaba a una enfermera que la paciente estaba  
descansando. Cuando el médico y la enfermera se alejaron el castaño aprovecho para meterse en la habitación.

Y efectivamente la rubia estaba dormida por lo cual el castaño se acercó con cuidado para poder observarla bien. La rubia tenía vendada la cabeza con un gran moretón y unos raspones tanto del lado derecho del rostro como en sus brazos. A escuchar la manija de la puerta ser movida el castaño dejo de observarla y corrió hacia el baño de la habitación para ocultarse, claro que dejando la puerta medio abierta para poder escuchar alguna conversación si se llevaba a cabo pero sin que alguien pudiera notar su presencia.

Boyd entro por la puerta y acerco a su novia para acariciarle con ternura el rostro lo cual ocasiono que ella abriera los ojos y lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?—le pregunto mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Apaleada, pero no te preocupes pronto estaré bien. —lo tomo de la mano.

-Erika sé que este no es el momento, ¿pero qué hacían Derek y tú a esas horas en la calle?

El castaño esperaba con ansias la respuesta a esa pregunta, aunque por su mente solo pasaba una respuesta ella y esa era que ellos estaban juntos porque le estaban montando los cuernos a Boyd.

-Te lo diré, pero no te enojes, ¿lo prometes?—la única respuesta que la rubia obtuvo fue un asentimiento de cabeza. —Llevo tiempo ocultándote algo y eso es que…—tomo un poco de aire para continuar hablando. —Estoy trabajando en un bar por las noches para poder pagar las deudas de mi madre.

¿Sería esa la verdad?—era lo que se preguntaba el castaño.--¿Pero cómo explicaba las ocasiones en las que los he visto salir acalorados de un salón vacío?

-Creí que habíamos quedado en que no lo harías. —dijo en tono de reclamo a su novia.

-Lose, pero sigue siendo mi madre Boyd no podía dejarla sola en esta situación.

-Te entiendo, pero ¿madre aceptó tu ayuda?, porque te recuerdo que cuando tu padre se ofreció a darle el dinero para cubrir sus deudas ella lo rechazo.

-Rechazo el dinero de mi padre porque todavía no puede aceptar que él se haya casado con la mamá de Isaac.

-Que complicada es tu mamá. —Suspiro con cansancio. — ¿Pero qué pinta Derek en todo esto?

-Stiles, ¿Por qué no dejas de esconderte y vienes a escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta?, sé que te mueres por saberla. —dijo de repente la rubia su novio la miro sin entender a qué se refería. —Vamos Stiles, no seas tímido. —la puerta del baño se abrió y por ella salió el castaño mirando hacia el piso avergonzado.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?—pregunto sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes a la cara el castaño.

-Fácil te escuche entrar a la habitación y después te vi correr hacia en baño.—le guiño un ojo.—Ahora los dos quieren saber que hacia Derek conmigo anoche y eso es muy fácil.—el castaño se acercó a la cama.—Derek descubrió que estaba trabajando en ese bar y vio como un tipo se quiso propasar conmigo, me defendió y después de escuchar mis motivos se ofreció a darme el dinero para que yo dejara mi trabajo.—se soltó de la mano de su novio y empezó a acomodarse un poco el cabello.—Obviamente me negué, lo cual ocasiono que él y yo discutiéramos muchas veces sobre ese asunto, hasta que él se dio por vencido con el asunto del dinero, pero me dijo que el iría por mi todos los días al trabajo.—miro al castaño.—Por eso él estaba conmigo anoche, porque me fue a buscar a trabajo.

-¿Entonces ustedes no andan a escondidas?—Boyd lo miro como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-¿¡Que!? claro que no, ¿de dónde sacas esa idea?—hablo sorprendida la rubia.

-Es que en muchas ocasiones los vi saliendo muy acalorados de algún salón vacío. —explico.

-¡Qué asco!, Derek es como mi hermano. —Después de hablar la muchacha miro con picardía al castaño. —Al parecer los celos te jugaron una mala pasada.

-¿¡Por qué motivo iba a tener, yo celos!?—se escandalizo el muchacho.

-Fácil, porque estás enamorado de Derek. —por fin hablo Boyd.

-Ustedes se equivocan, no estoy enamorado de Derek.

-Dulce y sexy Stiles, no creo que seas tan idiota para no amarlo. —La rubia lo miro fijamente. —Porque escúchame bien, nadie te va a amar más que él.

-No creo eso de que Derek me ame, ni siquiera creo gustarle. —Los ojos del castaño sacaban chispas. —Y estoy seguro porque en la única ocasión que me invito a salir demostró que yo no le importaba en lo más mínimo, además ¿Cómo explicas que ilusione a todas las chichas de la escuela?

-Venga Stiles, Derek no tiene la culpa de tener ese físico y que todas esas tontas superficiales solo se fijen en el por eso. —se exaspero la rubia. —Además el día que quedaron para una cita el que no apareció fuiste tú.

-¡Claro que aparecí!, aunque solo fuera para ver como se lo montaba con una rubia.

-Al final va a resultar que si eres un idiota. —se quejó el otro muchacho para después acercarse a la ventana para ignorar la conversación.

-¿Así que viste esa escena y decidiste irte así sin más, sin explicaciones ni nada?—le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara en la silla que desocupo su novio. —Bueno Stiles, la rubia que beso a Derek era Kate Argent, que esta ardida porque el la rechazo. Derek siempre te ha querido a ti.

-¿Y qué me dices de Paige?, ellos siempre se están abrazando.

-Son primos, Paige es la hermana menor de Liam. —Dijo Boyd para después dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación. —Voy a ver si hay noticias de Derek.

-Avísame por cualquier noticia. —su novio asintió y salió de la habitación.

-¿Cómo sé que me dices la verdad?—dijo después de algunos momentos en silencio mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, o ¿crees que Derek se va a pasar todos los días escribiéndote poemas y cartas de amor, nada más por qué si?—el castaño se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué?—dijo en un hilo de voz.

-No me corresponde a mí decírtelo, pero te lo diré, Derek es tu famoso admirador secreto.

-No es verdad, mi admirador es Matt.

-¿Ese tonto?, no Stiles tu admirador siempre ha sido Derek Hale. —Hablo con sinceridad mientras lo veía a los ojos. — ¿Qué ganaría con mentirte?—Pero el castaño ya no la escuchaba estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Derek Hale me ha escrito todas esas hermosas palabras?—quería darse de golpes en la cabeza, para aclarar sus pensamientos. — ¿Cómo solucionare esto?—a la mente del castaño vinieron las últimas palabras que le dirigió al de ojos verdes y no solo eso sino que también la situación en la que estaba con Matt. — ¿Qué hare? Si Derek es mi admirador. 

¿A quien quiero de verdad?

¿A Derek o a Matt?

¿Qué voy a hacer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que les pareció?


End file.
